


d-i n-o s-a u-r a dinosaur

by bottomoftheocean



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, a little smut, and luke saves the day, but he's too distracted by some blonde chick, but i hope it's alright, calum's there too, idk i've never written smut before, some pedo hits on michael, they're at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomoftheocean/pseuds/bottomoftheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael withdrew into himself as the older stranger continued to insist on a dance and a drink. his cheeks burned, and he knew that if he didn’t deny the man soon, he’d be dragged away against his will.</p>
<p>it wasn’t like him to have this much of a problem sending away pompous assholes at the bar. then again, it wasn’t like forty-year-old perverts to seek out someone as small, embarrassing, and awkward as him, either.</p>
<p>“there you are, babe! god, i expected you to be on the dancefloor by now!” a voice called. michael assumed the exclamation was meant for the twentysomething man on the barstool beside his, but the tall blond boy came to his side instead.</p>
<p>the absolute last thing he expected was the boy's lips on his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	d-i n-o s-a u-r a dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything that even resembles smut so i hope it doesn't suck balls
> 
> title from ke$ha's "dinosaur"

the funny thing was, michael was normally the one who wanted to go out drinking with his mates. but tonight, he wasn't feeling well (it's his own fault for being lazy and refusing to cook anything for the past two days - he'd had pizza twice and fried chicken the third time) and frankly just wanted to lay in bed and watch breaking bad.

but yet here he was - and though calum had _said_ he would be right back, it had been twenty minutes and it wasn't like michael couldn't see him grinding with that blonde girl ten feet away, anyway.

so he sat alone, nursing a vodka tonic and begging silently for someone to take him home and watch netflix with him. preferably calum, but michael’s guess was that calum would be leaving for the night quite soon, and leaving him behind.

as he watched calum (who, admittedly, had quite good taste in girls, even if michael wasn’t attracted to them himself), a middle-aged man came sauntering up to the bar beside him. “hey there, cutie. what do you say i buy you another one of those drinks and you come dance with me?” he slurred.

michael didn’t even try to figure out what to say. he couldn’t focus, considering this was already his third vodka tonic and he hadn’t felt great to begin with.

“come on, princess. what can a guy do for some action round here?”

michael mumbled something incoherently, shooting the bartender a look of distress. the woman continued serving drinks, ignoring his clear plea.

“what was that, princess?”

“i said, leave me alone, you creep.” michael said, still barely above a whisper.

the man leaned in. “i can’t hear you. the music is too loud. still waiting on that answer, though, princess.”

michael withdrew into himself as the older stranger continued to insist on a dance and a drink. his cheeks burned, and he knew that if he didn’t deny the man soon, he’d be dragged away against his will.

it wasn’t like him to have this much of a problem sending away pompous assholes at the bar. then again, it wasn’t like forty-year-old perverts to seek out someone as small, embarrassing, and awkward as him, either.

“there you are, babe! god, i expected you to be on the dancefloor by now!” a voice called. michael assumed the exclamation was meant for the twentysomething man on the barstool beside his, but the tall blond boy came to his side instead.

the absolute last thing he expected was the boy's lips on his. but he most definitely let it happen, especially because the man who’d been harassing him now looked like a deer caught in headlights. scratching the back of his neck, he said, “oh man, i’m real sorry. i didn’t know -- um, nevermind, princess,” and moved along.

with that, michael turned towards the much younger stranger who’d just come to his rescue. he didn’t expect to have to look _up_ quite so much, but he definitely did. “thanks for that..” he started.

“no need to thank me. that was my good samaritan act for the day. name’s luke hemmings, by the way.”

“michael clifford.” michael smiled. the blond boy -- _luke_ \-- returned the gesture, and michael actually thought for a second that he may have been looking at a literal angel.

"now, michael. why in the world are you all alone?" luke asked.

the redheaded boy didn't answer, but pointed in the general direction of where calum still danced (and michael used that term _lightly_ ) with the blonde girl.

"that your girlfriend?"

"oh no, i have no idea who that is, it's the guy. he basically forced me to come with him and now he's ditched me."

"some friend," luke scoffed.

"tell me about it."

the two boys looked at one another in silence for a moment, before luke occupied the empty barstool to his left. "now you're not lonely anymore."

michael should _probably_ have considered the fact that luke could have been a serial killer or some shit. but he didn't. never even thought of it.

they got on quite well, really, after conversing for a bit. the conversation started at the notice that both were wearing blink-182 band shirts, and moved on from there.

halfway through michael's fifth vodka tonic, and luke's third club soda ("i only drink on special occasions," luke had told him earlier, to which he had snorted, "what, meeting me isn't a special enough occasion?" and earned a tweak of the nose), the taller boy stood and held out a hand for michael. "you wanna go dance?" he suggested.

michael shrugged. he still didn't feel the greatest, and now his speech was slurred and his walk wobbly on top of it all. but hey, a dance couldn't hurt. he took luke’s hand and felt himself stumbling out into the crowd of people.

the bass thumped through the room, causing michael even more difficulty walking. he could no longer see calum (or much of anything, really. he was quite glad that luke had taken him away from the bar, because if he’d drank much more he wouldn’t have been walking home. that’s for damn sure).

they started off dancing kind of awkwardly with one another, not entirely sure what the boundaries were. but the song that followed happened to be one that michael loved, and being that he was already very drunk, he figured “fuck it” and turned his body around in luke’s arms. he slotted himself against the boy’s lanky body and leaned his head back to speak in his ear. “i figure that since we’ve already kissed, this isn’t much of a stretch. plus, i love this song.”

luke tightened his arms around michael. “who said you needed to give a reason?” his hand shifted dangerously low for just a moment before drifting back to michael’s chest.

the shorter boy pushed himself back into luke, the motion effectively causing him to groan. “i don’t really know, to be honest. i should have kissed you a little longer earlier.”

“maybe we’ll have to make up for that.”

“yes. but not now.”

now, michael was concentrating on staying standing (the strong, secure arms around him really helped) and dancing. luke was probably the most attractive guy he’d ever seen. and besides, he already knew what his lips felt like, and it wasn’t too much of a stretch (at least in michael’s impaired mind) to fuck him sideways in the middle of this dancefloor.

granted, he was still sane enough to know that was a terrible idea. but he could damn well try. he rutted backwards again, and then luke’s voice was in his ear. “what the fuck do you think you’re doing.” it wasn’t a question.

“dancing, what did you think i was doing?” michael pressed ever closer to the taller boy, because wasn’t that the point?

“keep in mind i’m not going to fuck you,” luke warned.

michael was actually insulted. “and why the fuck not?”

it took only a split second for his bruised ego to morph into something of insecurity. luke had asked him to dance. that didn’t, by any means, mean he was interested (or even interested in guys at all).

the answer, however, was much different. “you’re piss-drunk, and the only reason you’re still on your feet is because of me. also, i’ve just met you like an hour and a half ago.”

“you’re one of those responsible ones, then, are you?” michael questioned. “watch me change your mind.”

“not happening,” luke tried to say, but was interrupted at “hap” by the hand the other boy had snaked around and used to grab at luke’s crotch. he bit his lip, trying not to show just how much he enjoyed this.

the song faded into another, and michael turned around in luke’s arms. he really, really wanted this boy, and not only in the ‘i’m-drunk-and-i-wanna-have-sex’ kind of way. sure, it could definitely have started there.

he nosed his way down luke’s neck and dragged his face slowly back up, lower lip catching lightly on skin before meeting his lips again. the coolness of luke’s lip ring contrasted most everything michael felt at that moment, as he wrapped himself up in the feeling. he bit down on it lightly, running his tongue over the metal.

michael pulled luke in as close as he could, arching his back to slot his body into the other boy’s. he felt luke starting to get hard against his leg, and the thought pleased him immensely.

the blond boy pulled back after a few minutes. “shit, if you get much more indecent they’re going to kick us out,” he said breathlessly.

“but you enjoyed it.” he glanced downwards before regaining eye contact with luke and grinding their dicks together slowly. luke’s eyelids fluttered as he tried not to moan again.

“i told you how this was going to happen, and i’m still not fucking you.” he was adamant in the decision.

“as if i would let you, anyway. more of a top kind of guy myself.”

“michael. i barely _know_ you.”

“you kissed me before you even knew my name,” michael countered.

“that was to protect you from some old pervert,” luke reasoned.

michael shook his head. “i highly doubt that was the only reason. i mean, i’m irresistible.”

“okay, i’ve had enough of this conversation.” he grabbed michael’s hand and dragged him, stumbling, back to the bar. “water, please,” he told the bartender.

“lukey,” the other boy whined, tugging on his arm. “i still wanna dance.”

“not really, no.” luke was fed up. sure, drunk michael was absolutely adorable, but he stood strong in his belief that he shouldn’t fuck anyone on the first date, especially if they didn’t even arrive together. and this boy would not let up.

michael stared out onto the dance floor, searching for a glimpse of calum, who he hoped was still there and hadn’t left him stranded at the bar. he hated taking taxis.

“lukey.”

“what?” luke snapped as the bartender returned with a tall glass of water.

“i think i really like you.”

“okay, michael. now, drink up.”

michael gratefully took the drink, sucking water through the bendy straw he was given.

“i think calum left with blondie. will you take me home?”

“michael, i’m still not fucking you. i’m not playing this game.”

the redhead held both his hands up in a defensive gesture. “who said i even meant that?” he slurred. “like i said earlier, i felt like shit and i didn’t even want to come. now i feel even more like shit and i want to go home and cuddle with someone. and watch netflix. that part’s the most important.”

“who’s gonna cuddle with you, then?” luke questioned.

“well, i mean, usually cal would. but he’s probably busy. so probably my pillow.”

the taller boy frowned. “that’s too bad.”

“lukey,” michael repeated, “will you take me home?”

he couldn’t even try to resist when the boy looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes and a pout. “fine, michael. i’ll take you. but i don’t see why it’s such a problem for you to take a taxi.”

“i hate taxis. and besides, i don’t want to be done seeing you yet.”

he’d gone from sex-crazed to loveable in a matter of minutes, and luke couldn’t help but find it endearing. michael finished his water, trying to stand.

luke helped him up, keeping a steady hold around his waist while he paid both his and michael’s tabs with his free hand.

“come on, mikey. let’s get you home.”

luke drove slowly, careful to not miss where michael directed him to. when they finally reached his and calum’s flat, though, they were greeted by the dark-haired boy’s car in the driveway and a red- and white-striped sock hanging off the doorknob.

michael whipped out his phone, firing off an error-riddled text message to calum.

_fuk you matr i jst wanted to wathc neftlix_

he had sent the message before luke noticed he was texting, but the moment he saw, the blond boy confiscated the phone and put it into his own jeans pocket.

“i was using that,” michael said.

“now you aren’t. anyway, i’ll take you to my flat.”

michael continued to complain during the drive to luke’s, things about how he just wanted to lay in his bed, and how “calum can never just have sex in a bed like a normal person.”

luke listened attentively to michael’s babble, nodding or saying “mhm” occasionally to let the shorter boy know he was still listening.

eventually, they pulled into the driveway, and luke struggled to open the door, a combination of the sticky knob and the weight of michael on his side affecting his ability to do so.

he half-dragged michael up the stairs and fumbled with the lock on his actual apartment door, before finally, finally dropping the redhead onto the bed.

michael flopped onto his stomach, not moving an inch further than where luke dropped him. “lukey,” he whimpered. “help.”

luke rolled his eyes. “i know you’re capable of moving, michael.”

“but i don’t wanna,” he continued. “want you to take care of me. feel like shit.”

“i know, mikey. and i promise i’ll cuddle with you in a few minutes. but i need you to get yourself comfortable and i’ll be right back.”

michael mumbled something in return, face now buried in the covers as he tried to worm his way up the bed. luke chuckled, heading towards his kitchen. he filled a glass with ice water and popped a couple bags of popcorn, bring it all back into the bedroom.

“mikey, i brought you something,” he said to the boy who was still facedown on the mattress. he placed the water on the nightstand and the bags of popcorn on the bed, before helping michael flip himself over (luke was a pushover for cute boys, what could he say), and then crawled onto the bed beside him.

“thanks, lukey,” michael said, and luke didn’t really know where the nickname came from but it was extremely endearing.

“at this point, i think i’d give you almost anything you wanted,” luke admitted. michael curled into his side, wrapping a leg over his and nuzzling his neck.

“that’s good.”

luke smiled, because yeah, he thought it probably was. “what do you want to watch, mikey?” he asked, turning the television and the xbox on.

“can we watch breaking bad?” he questioned, lips brushing against luke’s throat with the words.

the blond boy chuckled. “let’s not watch that right now. how about a movie?”

michael giggled. yes, _giggled._ luke didn’t know how he managed to find such a boy. “your voice tickles my cheek.”

luke scrolled through netflix, looking for something mindless that didn’t need paying attention to. he could tell michael wouldn’t be awake for much longer, even as he munched on his popcorn.

he settled on some indie romance movie, and finally relaxed into michael’s arms and began eating his own food.

luke could feel michael’s eyelashes fluttering against his throat, and knew he was falling asleep. he hummed softly, and michael giggled again, though quieter.

“lukey, i’m sleepy, stop tickling me.”

“you’re too cute,” luke responded, and the red-haired boy nuzzled even further into the crook of his neck.

“thanks, lukey,” michael yawned.

the taller boy slid down the bed, moving into a less-upright position and causing michael to flop down. he made a noise of discontent and wrinkled his nose, curling into a more comfortable position and relaxing again.

luke watched the remainder of the movie before he, too, decided to go to bed. michael had rolled over in his sleep about a half hour before, so the blond sidled up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. he fell asleep there, and neither woke up until the sun shone through luke’s bedroom window seven hours later.

-

when michael awoke, he was terrified, not remembering how he got where he was and not entirely sure why he _was_ where he was. something fuzzy about calum and a blonde ran through the furthest parts of his memory, but he couldn’t reach much else about the previous night.

but then he felt the strong hold around his waist and remembered the creepy old guy and luke’s rescuing him. he figured ( ~~hoped~~ prayed to god) that the arm around him belonged to the blond boy, but couldn’t tell for sure because the grip was so tight that he couldn’t turn to see who it was.

not ten minutes later, though, luke woke up and moved his arm. “morning, mikey,” he said, and michael swallowed thickly at the scratchy tone of his voice.

“hey, luke,” he replied, wincing at his first glimpse of direct sunlight.

“you want some aspirin?” luke questioned, rubbing his eyes and leaning over to his side table.

he pulled the bottle of ibuprofen from the drawer and shook two out into his hand. michael grabbed his water glass from the night before and swallowed the two pills in one gulp. “thanks. still feel like shit. hangover doesn’t help, either.”

“and there’s your reason as to why i don’t drink unless it’s a special occasion.”

“well, you’re a lot smarter than me, i guess.”

“hey, don’t worry about it.” luke reached over to the stand again, this time returning with michael’s phone in his hand, which had been vibrating. “um, calum, i think, texted you?” he said, looking at the screen.

the contact name associated with the _where the fuck are you_ text was ‘gua-cal-mole’ which was, in fact, calum. michael chuckled. “if it helps, i’m mike-rowave in his phone…”

“ooh, can i be lukey-pop?”

michael turned back to him, a suggestive expression on his face. “only if i can pop your lukey, if you know what i mean.”

“michael!”

“relax, lukey. i’m kidding.” he paused. “mostly.”

this earned him a smack on the shoulder. “fine. then lukèmon or something.”

“that’s much better. plus, pokèmon. i approve.” michael shot luke a thumbs up. “put me in yours as mike-aroni and cheese and we have a deal.”

luke smiled, trading phones with the other boy and entering his contact information. “you know, i’m kinda glad that gross perv tried to hit on you last night. otherwise, you’d be stuck listening to calum and blondie having sex all night and i’d be here all alone.”

“you’re a sad case, lucas.”

“that isn’t even my name!”

“what is it, then, lucifer?”

luke rolled his eyes. “just luke.”

“okay then, ‘just luke,’ how about we watch more netflix? i like netflix.”

the blond chuckled. “you’re an idiot.”

“breaking bad?” michael grinned.

luke sighed. “i don’t even like breaking bad, you know.” but he turned it on anyway.

“fuck you. how can you not like this show?”

“well, for starters, i mostly started hating it simply because it was so popular. but then i actually started watching it, because why not, and i realized that i actually for real hate it. it’s not appealing to me at all.”

“whatever. it’s my favorite.” michael settled into luke’s side, just like the previous night, and pressed his cold hand into the bare flesh at luke’s hip where his shirt had rode up.

“ah, fuck,” he cried. “what was that for?”

“for not liking breaking bad.” michael shrugged and turned his attention to the show.

the two boys laid together on the bed, only half watching the tv. mostly, they just poked fun at one another as though they were old friends.

“you know, you’re lucky you’re cute. because i don’t even like you,” michael said at one point.

“if you don’t like me, why are you still here?”

“like i said. you’re cute.”

luke grinned shyly, tugging a hand through his still-somewhat-gelled bedhead. “you’re not so bad yourself, there, mikey.”

“you should probably do something about that hair of yours.” michael poked at a particularly rigid chunk of luke’s hair with his tongue sticking out.

luke batted his hand away, laughing. “i’ll shower after you leave. promise.”

the redhead smirked suggestively. “why wait?”

he received a very maternal expression in return. “michael.”

“lucifer,” he responded in the same tone.

“i’ve still barely met you. if you expect _shower sex_ of all things--”

“whoa. who ever even said that? although, if you’re offering…”

“i’m not offering,” luke said flatly.

“calm yourself. i’m kidding. mostly.” he chuckled again. “but seriously. go take a shower. i’ll sit here and watch breaking bad while you’re gone.”

“are you saying you’re not going to snoop? because in my experience, everyone snoops while i shower.”

“nah. i’m a decent person. besides, like i said. this is my favorite show.”

“fine.” luke slid carefully out from under michael. “i’ll be back in like fifteen minutes.”

once luke had gone, michael picked up his phone from where he'd abandoned it over a half an hour before. the text from calum still showed on the lock screen, so he slid to open the message.

_where the fuck are you,_ he'd said.

_didn't really fancy hearing you and blondie through the walls all night._

_her name isn't blondie. it's catherine._

michael didn't care what her name was. he mostly only cared that she and calum had likely had sex in his bed the night before.

_you know, strangely i don't care._

the next message came in a series of three separate texts.  
_mike._  
 _what has happened to you?_  
 _usually you're pumped to learn the names of the girls who've slept in your bed._

_i fucking knew it, you asshole._   
_besides, i never actually care. i'm just a damn good wingman._

_but seriously, michael. where the fuck are you? it's past noon._

_i’m out. i’ll be home eventually._   
_wanted to wait for you to disinfect the place before i got back._

calum’s next message made michael laugh aloud.  
_you kidding? she’s still here. just sleeping._

_wow. usually they’re gone by 8am. i’m proud of you._

_yeah, fuck you too._

_anyway, luke is getting out of the shower. gotta go :P_

_luke?_  
a few moments’ pause.  
_who the fuck is luke?_

michael stopped answering, chuckling to himself about how pissed calum would be about it.

messages kept flowing in from calum, getting more and more adamant as he was ignored.  
_michael fucking clifford._  
 _what the FUCK are you talking about._  
 _why are you ignoring me?_  
 _i can see you reading these messages._  
 _MICHAEL. ANSWER ME, GODDAMMIT._  
 _WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?_  
 _AND WHO THE FUCK IS LUKE?_  
 _jesus. of course you’re not fucking answering. you’re an asshole._  
 _bye, fuckhead. catherine’s awake._  
 _i’m off to your bedroom._  
 _oh wait. i’ve been here the whole time. ;)_

michael continued to watch the messages roll in and laugh. luke walked out of the bathroom clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair flopped down onto his forehead.

“you’re still sitting there,” he observed, confusedly.

“i told you i would watch tv while you were in there,” michael answered.

“you’re a weirdo. everyone snoops while the other one is in the shower.”

“i’m not ‘everyone.’” he put air quotes around the word. “besides, i pissed off calum while you were gone, so it was worth it.”

“and how did you manage that?” luke chuckled.

“i told him you existed, but didn’t tell him who you were or where i’ve been.”

the redhead showed him the texts, shit-eating grin on his face.

luke took the phone from him and went to pose beside him for a picture, but stopped. “hm.”

michael raised an eyebrow. “what are you thinking?”

the taller boy bit at his lip mischievously. without telling michael what he was up to, he leaned down and attached his lips to the base of his neck. michael gasped, not quite expecting the cool touch of luke’s lip ring.

luke sucked a mark into the other boy’s neck, making sure it would be visible in the picture he still planned on sending to calum.

“i thought you didn’t plan on fucking me?” michael questioned.

“doesn’t mean calum has to know that. you wanted to mess with him, didn’t you?”

the blond boy sucked a few more marks into michael’s neck before moving up to kiss him properly. the shorter boy tangled his fingers into luke’s damp hair, mussing it up again.

they kissed feverishly for a few minutes before luke broke away and reached again for michael’s phone. they took a photo together, complete with hickeys and swollen lips, and michael sent it to calum with the message _this is luke. happy now?_

luke started to laugh, but michael wasn’t having any of it. he had most definitely been affected by the treatment luke was giving him -- even if it was just a joke for calum -- and didn’t want to say anything for fear that luke would now make him leave.

“why aren’t you laughing, mikey?” he asked.

“no reason…” he responded, looking everywhere _but_ at luke.

luke straddled michael’s lap, realizing far too late that one, michael had a boner, and two, he was still only wearing a towel.

the knot at his hip loosened to a dangerous level, and michael let out a throaty groan at the added pressure to his crotch area.

“you know, you really suck,” michael said.

the towel slipped off his hips completely before he could stop it, now offering practically no cover whatsoever. the movement of that fabric let luke see the other problem at hand. and yeah, luke really, really sucked.

“are you fucking kidding me right now?” michael was actually laughing. “now you’re naked, too?”

luke blushed. “not purposely.”

“if you’re not going to take care of this,” he nodded downwards, “get off me and put some fucking clothes on.”

the blond grabbed the towel and hastily wrapped it around himself long enough to tread over to the drawer and trade it out for some pants. “better?” he asked.

michael rolled his eyes. “i really wish you’d stop.”

“i really wish we hadn’t just met.”

“and why is that?”

“because i don’t fuck on the first date, but i _really_ want to fuck you right now.” luke climbed back atop michael and immediately ground down on his erection.

“fuck.”

this time, their lips met hungrily, and combined with the movement of luke’s hips, michael knew he wouldn’t last long.

“want you like this,” he whispered in luke’s ear. “don’t need to fuck you.”

and so luke continued to circle his hips atop michael, grinding down harder each time. michael was a wreck, unsure how luke could make him feel this good without skin to skin contact, and was shouting nonsensical terms as soon as they came to mind.

it was only a matter of minutes before both boys came in succession, michael first, followed closely by luke, who then flopped on top of michael with a sigh.

“holy shit,” luke panted.

“sounds about right.”

“we should do this again sometime.” the taller boy rolled off of michael and onto the bed beside him.

“yeah, like, tomorrow.”

“or now.”

“that would also work.”


End file.
